


欲谷 63

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre
Kudos: 75





	欲谷 63

就算金容仙真的存在，那也仅仅是因为文星伊需要她。

白色被子下是二人扭缠在一起的睡姿，枕头上二人的长发相搭在一起，伦敦的冬天日常是阴天，室内温度加上相互温存的体感让两个人迟迟在睡梦中半醒不醒。

忘了昨夜她们究竟覆雨到几时，浴池里还在滴答着水滴，大概一直滴了后半宿，匆忙寻欢时忘了关紧也是人之常情的事情，无用追究谁的责任。

现在是白天还是黑夜，文星伊被水滴声扰醒，她光着身子下床将其拧紧，不想让身边沉沉酣睡的妻子也被打扰，对着镜子笑了笑，脖子上的吻痕瞩目，都是昨夜妻子对自己的主权宣示，还转身看看背上被惹急的兔子挠的粉紫色印记。

她轻悄悄地掀起被子又躺在她旁边抱着她，温柔地摸了摸她的头发，

“辛苦了”

可她还是忍不住上手偷摸还在沉睡的人，水声不可以吵醒她，但自己的私欲可以，这绝非不公，只是一种宣判她已被她制裁的方式。

文星伊偷偷钻进她怀里轻啃慢咬，深沟又挤了条缝，捕获着许久放生在森林里的猎物，不光期待如此，她醉心于下面更秘密的地方，那里似乎更能宣泄独有的归属感。

该死的荷尔蒙，好想品尝那颗糖。

慢慢像下方移去，那里有一点点泛湿的痕迹，小舌贴上去将缝隙填满，顺着两个方向舔舐起来，

黑暗中那种味道更佳香甜，像是嘉奖后的加餐，是值得的，越来越多，向外愈溢的粘稠感勾了文星伊的魂魄，被子下金容仙的双腿间有个圆形的东西凸起，且晃动的幅度越来越大。

金容仙哼哼了两声，以为在做春-+*/梦，不忘呼喊着另一个主人公，

“文星伊…”

这种禁忌的游戏让文星伊尝到了点欲念，她听见连梦里都是自己的声音，鼻腔里也都是她的味道，那肉缝柔软的弧度也渐渐涨大起来，闷热的感觉让下面愈发愈笔直挺立起来，充血的压抑简直难受胀痛，这样做的后果就是她想跨越警戒线。

Alpha突然掀起被子，大口呼吸着氧气，看见金容仙潮红shen/*吟的脸，着急将那滚烫的东西塞了半小节进去，慢慢抽插起来。

公主感受到有些实切的快感，一睁眼看见她的腺体已经在甬道里，Alpha专注地cao -*弄着下体，动作愈发愈快，每一下都已经深深地抵到了最里面。

原来那些都不是梦啊，真切的感觉就游离在身体每一寸肌理上，因为没有她的日子里，和她只能在梦里相见，贪婪地在梦里迟迟不愿醒来，强逞闭上眼睛，醒了就又要逼自己忘掉她。

偶尔做的梦远不止现在如此，极度渴望后，醒来的空虚感还不如让她不要醒来。

此刻说来也难以按捺，竟不知该对她恼火还是迈向渴望。

那就将她抱紧吧，好不容易才原谅她，再一次击退逞强忘记她的自己。

就算文星伊真的存在，那也仅仅是因为金容仙需要她。

金容仙将腿又分开了些，揪着被子掩住上半身，冲那个坏家伙勾了勾手指。

“你过来”

文星伊没想到不经意间已经将她弄醒了，她有些堂皇，该想着怎么解释，只是因为她裸着的样子太诱人了，才惹她犯罪，醒来时魂都没了。

身下的粗大还带着晶莹，蜜液滴在金容仙手臂上，

Omega攀上她的脖子，贴着她的耳朵撕咬，极其娇柔的声音默认了这场欢愉放纵

“你弄我多久了”

“唔…”  
“不记得…”  
“控制不住就想…”

“昨晚不够是吗”

“不够，想和你整天缠绵到高潮”

“刚进来第一次那么早就泄了”  
她的手握动着那根炙热，润滑将它包裹的更加好撸动。  
“心里还想着李知恩是吧”  
突然使劲捏了一下，像个赌气算账的吃醋女友，她就是要报复她，曾经把她当别人。

那根突然被下了点力道掐捏，引地她吃痛  
“阿西……”  
“不是，和她有什么关系啊！  
“因为太久没和你做过了”  
“当然，也没和别人…”

“那你要是想做的时候是怎么弄的”  
“弄给我看”

文星伊被命令道在她面前打-*飞机，这简直像揭开她的羞耻布，况且那么想摆弄的人就在面前，她还不能开荤，看来omega现在真是个狠角色，竟能这么惩罚她。

没办法，只能在omega流着蜜液的花蕊前自己解决，而那个人靠在床头边像是个观众，很享受这场大戏。

“不能蹭我”

碰一下都不行，严惩她只能看不能进去，她只是纯属玩心，想看文星伊想念自己时是什么样子的。

——铃，铃铃，Alpha在客厅的手机响了，

“你的电话”

文星伊专注地闭着眼睛套弄着下面，  
“啊？”  
“不…不接了吧”  
她才没工夫管电话

金容仙踢了她一下，

“去接”

“靠…”

文星伊拿着手机回来躺在床上，那根还在高高立起着

“干嘛啊安慧真！”

金容仙一听是她的朋友，还是跟李知恩关系近的朋友，更不能放过宣誓主权，她昨天是真的被那个臭*子刺激到了。

她爬过去坐在文星伊身上，妩媚地看着她的眼睛，将那根塞送到她的身体里，向上抬起，再狠狠坐下去，有规律地起伏着，整张床都在晃动。

“生日快乐文星伊！”  
“你昨天怎么不看我给你发的短信呢”

金容仙撑在她两侧，让文星伊摸着她的胸，文星伊感受到两个交打在一起的性/器是那么暧昧的样子，忍住不发出低吼声，

“嗯…？没…没来得及看”

“就李知恩来问我你住哪，我没说”  
“她没去找你吧”

“找了…但没事了”

“你声音怎么这么嘶哑，还有色色的声音哦”  
“复合了啊？”

“嗯…差不多……”

“什么叫差不多？”

“就是和好了”

“我可跟你说，你要加油了”  
“辉人怀了”

“啊！？”  
“恭喜…恭喜”  
“辉人得疯，你也加油吧”

“是啊……我被她从病房轰出来了..”  
“做完打给我！不打扰了”

“昂…”

文星伊挂完电话后霎时将金容仙好好调教了番，让她跪趴在床上从后入进去，疯狂顶弄着调皮的omega，

“啊…嗯……”  
“啊啊啊…”

金容仙越是求饶她越加快速度，最终狠狠全都射在里面，退出来后omega轻哼了一声，白色东西缓缓顺从粉色包蕾中涌出。

她们像是还没在一起时的推拉关系，你进我退，心里的秘密要靠猜，暧昧又要占有；又像是多年未见相隔两地的新婚夫妇，见了面恨不得扒个精光，就像现在是白天还是黑夜都分不清。

不能释怀的东西只能将它抛之脑后，她们不能总是惦记着那年的过失而活。

事后金容仙趴在文星伊身上，虽然到了顶点但还是有些不开心，她听到了电话里安慧真喜悦的心情，

“真好.. 辉人怀孕了，她一定很开心…”

文星伊也有点失落，但她还是点了点金容仙的鼻尖

“我们也会有的啊！”  
“而且辉人也没有那么开心，她不想要嘛”  
“不是每个人都心想事成的”  
“我敢说慧真也不是百分之百开心”

“那我有了你会开心吗”

“我会，那是和你的家”

多巴胺完成了调和使命，欢愉过后皆是忧伤。

文星伊突然坐起来，抱着腿抽噎起来，

“对不起.. 容仙..”

“怎么就哭了啊，刚不是挺威风的吗”

金容仙连忙替她擦眼泪，她受不了文星伊哭，她一哭自己反而挺想笑的，反差对比太大了。

“是我害了那个孩子.. 而且.. 我不想让我们以后的孩子管她们的孩子叫哥哥姐姐！”

“……”  
“那叫也没办法了，我们只能吃亏咯”

她们互相安慰，互相给足对方安全感。

文星伊还是很委屈地看着她，她还在为五年前的过失自责着，即使得到了原谅，还是很在意，她们二人皆是如此。

金容仙望着她，迟迟开不了口，

“其实…”  
“那件事也不能光是你的错”  
“我也有错…李知恩也是……”

文星伊揉了揉眼睛看她，

“什么意思？”

“就五年前……”


End file.
